Quests for the Olympians:Ares
by TheUltimateStoryteller3.0
Summary: Enjoy my twist on Camp Half-Blood! IT'S INSANE!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Camp Half Blood. Or Chiron. But, I do own mostly everything else. DISCLAIMER OUT!**

Chapter I

JACK

I'm Jack Wills. Hopefully you aren't about to die. Or be kidnapped. I mean, this _is_ my first story and _somebody's_ got to read it. Enjoy!

It starts at dusk. At Camp Half-Blood. Oh! Right. I'm a son of Hades. I probably should've told you that earlier. Well, now you know. So I was walking back from Capture-The-Flag. I was coming up a hill. I saw a kid who I'm pretty sure I haven't seen before. I did only come two years ago, and this place has more kids than how many animals are in the Bronx Zoo if you get what I'm saying. I decided to get closer. As I walked up the hill I noticed Xanya. She's a daughter of Ares, but if you compared her to Clarisse, she's the nicest person you'll meet. But this kid. Not Xanya. He was suspicious.

"What's your name?" Xanya asked him as I came up the hill. There was some kind of writing on his arm, but the wind was rippling his sleeve so it wasn't possible to read it.

"Alexander. you can call me Alex." Alex was his name. Huh. I got up the hill.

"Who's your parent?" I said as I got nearer.

"Bell-Athena." I looked at him quizzically. I started piecing it all together.

"My friends in Athena cabin haven't mentioned you…" Xanya responded, now looking at him, confused. She obviously just _now_ started to think negative.

"What are you doing in our camp, son of Bellona?"

That stopped Alex. He looked at me.

"Okay. I admit it." Alex said. Xanya seemed fine with just that. Amateur. "Reyna went missing and I was chosen to scout."

"WHAT?" I exclaimed. "Reyna goes missing, and out of all places, you come to HERE!? We just saved the world with you guys two years ago!"

"She's my sist-" he started.

"I don't care if she's your sister! You have no right to come to Camp Half-Blood to look for Reyna! It's like accusing us!"

"I'm leaving, OK? This trip proved inconclusive." He turned around.

"No. I'm taking you to Chiron."

"No, you're not."

Xanya looked back and forth to see if it would get worse. Her eyes hardened as she saw what was going on.

I reached out into the shadows and summoned a big sleeper. "You're following me. Thank you." (Now Xanya's like you pulled the first punch, and Alex is rolling his eyes like he knew all along. Really? You did? Eh.)

He looked at me and his eyes glowed with rage. He unsheathed his sword. "I'm. Going. Now leave it be."

Xanya immediately straightened. She brought her arms out, and she charged with war energy. She brought her hands down. They were glowing, as well as her eyes. She brought her left side to the front and she shook her right arm stiffly. Instantly a wall separated us, and there were walls on either side of each of us. I guess we can't go front or to the side. Xanya looked strained. So I used the shadow sleeper, made it go over the wall, and knock out Alex. (Now that we're all friends, Alex is laughing his behind off. OW! I thought we were cool! Oh, the behind part? I'll say it again one day… Back to the story!)

"ARE YOU KIDDING!?" Xanya outraged. I stared at her. Confundedly. I just stopped and looked at her again. She didn't realize I wasn't being stupid. (YES I WAS! _No._ Yes. _NO._ YAS. _Urgh._ I win!) We started arguing.

"YOU DON'T JUST USE YOUR POWERS ON ANYONE!" Xanya said as my ears felt like they were imploding.

You wouldn't believe what happened next. The Big House door opened and then…

"What's all this ruckus about?" Chiron asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yello my friends. I am here to be a disclaimer. I do not own the Big House. Okay? DISCLAIMER OUT!**

 **Be Quiet.**

 **Who are you?**

Chapter 2

XANYA

Boys. Always doing things the hard way. We could've talked it over, but _no._ We had to fight it over like idiots. Now at the time it looked like Alex pulled the first punch. But Jack was in trouble, with _or_ without knowing that info. They just _had_ to be naive and pull out weapons. Infuriating much?

We walked into the Big House with a still unconscious Alex, a confused Jack, probably wondering how things escalated so quickly, because his little brain couldn't comprehend it. (AND I MEANT IT JACK! THBLLLLB!) And a... actually I have no idea how Chiron feels at _any_ given time. Maybe that's where Annabeth gets it. I guess Chiron was a bit inquisitive at the mo'.

"Now what exactly happened?" Chiron asked, studying Alex, who at the moment, was slumped on a round table with his head on one chair, body on the table, and his feet hanging of the other end. Jack and I opened our mouths at the same time, but then looked at each other. Jack talked.

He explained how he pieced together that Alex was Roman, and found out that Reyna was kidnapped and Alex suspected Camp Half-Blood as the perpetrators.

I still don't understand. All Alex wanted to do was to find his own sister. I mean, wouldn't _you_ search everywhere, even in the most unlikely places. But of course, Jack wouldn't understand and/or learn that unless he was in the same situation. (BECAUSE JACK YOU DO NOT THINK LIKE THAT. YEAH I'M TALKING TO YOU.) What? Just because I'm a daughter of Ares does;t mean I have toy start giving people noogies. Did I even spell that right? (I did? I'm _goood_.)

Anyway, Chiron thought about it.  
He then said "If Reyna is gone can you-" Chiron was cut off by a swirl of black next to Jack, and Nick appeared.

"Jack, we need to go to-" then Nic realized where he was, and who he was with. "-bed."

"As I was saying," Chiron continued "Jack can you teleport to Reyna?"

Jack and Nico looked at each other. Nick went.

"Sir, we can teleport to, someone other than us, knowing face and location. If we don't know the place of Reyna, it might not work...well. If you take my meaning sir."

Jack rubbed the back of his head.

I took the meaning. There was a chance that Jack and Nick would be stuck in limbo. (Wait. What Nick? It's capitalized actually? IT'S A PLACE IN HADES?) Anyways, we won't be able to find Reyna, we would've lost two campers, and it would've all been for naught. You could see on Chiron's face he realized it too.

"What is the chance of _it_ happening?" Chiron questioned, avoiding a word that starts with d and ends with h.

Then Alex woke up from his slumber.  
"What's going on?"


	3. Chapter 3

**So I finally found out who that guy who told me to shut up in last chapter was. Say hi Skelebone.**

 **No** **.**

 **...Well sit there and be a biscuit in gravy with a dog bite.**

 **What the hell is that?**

 **NONE OF YO BUSINESS!**

Chapter 3

ALEX

Being knocked isn't fun. I woke up looking at a Chiron, a Jack, a kid who looked like a younger Jack, but with no glasses and a little bit wider face, and a Xanya. I scanned the room, and I could see that there was a conversation going on.

"What's going on?" I asked, wanting to be up to speed.

"Well, we might have to find your sister, Alexander Flare." I'm not going to ask how Chiron knew my name. He knows pretty much everything. I lean back into the chair. And it rocks. Like, it's a rocking chair. (Stop laughing at me!)

"How?"

The kid who looked like Jack introduced himself as Nick. I guess they were siblings. "We have a chance that we can locate Reyna. There's _a_ chance we'll see _her_ but not the place. Then there's the chance we'll see both place _and_ person. Then there's of course the chance we'll be stuck in Limbo." Xanya looked like she knew this, Chiron looked grim, and Jack sat further up on the table he was on.

"We have to risk it." Xanya said. "Wouldn't you guys risk your lives for family?" Chiron still looked the same, but the mood of the room changed. Xanya looked away, as if she offended someone.

I realized something. One, I did _not_ prepare for this. Two, I am _completely_ clueless. (Shut up Jack.)

 **Sorry for the short chapter. Seriously, I wrote this down before I typed it for you guys, and it's one of the shortest chapters in my book.  
** **Well now you know how stupid you are. But with your stupidity, you still don't know.  
** **DUDE! THIS IS MY FIRST OUTRO LET ME DO IT IN PEACE!  
** **No** **.  
I am seriously slaying you at the end of this.  
** **Fine.  
** **So anyway, Nick teleported to Jack because they have the same mom and dad, so they have this connection, despite the 2 year age difference.  
** **We** ** _all_** **wanted to know that Storyteller.  
** **I DON'T CARE!**


End file.
